Taka
by Kweeshino
Summary: Sam Winchester finds a rather interesting case, 6 gruesome deaths within 6 months. With a bit of persuasion, Dean and Sam drive off to try and get to the bottom of it. This fanfiction is also in my AO3. Please give a review.


Dean let out a soft groan as he dumped his bag onto the cheap motel bed, crashing down on the ugly flower print it had that matched the also ugly orange patterns on the wall as he hid his face in a pillow. The entire room was a depressing sight to look at with its single wooden chair and table. Usually, Sam would complain about his older brother being a lazy bastard, but they woke up at 2 AM just to get to Wyoming and at the current time of 11:37 AM (technically 10:37 AM), he'd understand why Dean was tired. Besides, Sam was the one that chose the case after all.

Sam sat down on the other bed, opening up his bag to grab out a tiny, blue notebook that looked rather new with a few notes in it, glancing over at his brother as he asked, "Were you listening to me in the bunker earlier? Or what about the car? Maybe you were too busy listening to Shakira." Another soft groan came from Dean, although an annoyed and muffled one. With a roll of his eyes, Sam proceeded to read through the summary of the stuff he'd read about this case.

"So, uh, this one's pretty interesting. About six months ago, a pregnant woman was found within the area dead and without her fetus." He paused for a moment, letting out a sigh, shaking his head before he continued, as he felt uncomfortable reading that.

"There were barely any clues to help with it and no one caught the killer. Unfortunately, this kept on happening nearly monthly, all with lost fetuses and no extra clues, but this one this month was worse. Not only was a pregnant woman killed for her fetus but this one.. this time, the killer apparently took the liver of her 4 year old son."

At this, Dean actually raised his head from the pillow, the tired look on his entire face overshadowed by a curious yet concerned look. "They also killed a kid?" he asked, voice still sounding tired and maybe a bit soft, although you could tell he was kind of pissed.

"You heard me right, yeah."

Sam gave a small nod and at that, Dean slowly sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes afterwards before he glanced over at his brother. "So.. lunch first, case later?"

They both agreed on that.

After a cheap yet surprisingly decent meal in a diner near the motel and a quick change into their cheap yet clean looking suits, they were headed off to the police station. It was a 10-minute drive away from the motel and as soon as they got there, they walked into the station like it was nobody's business.

They were immediately greeted by the sheriff.

The sheriff was a bit of a small woman, but mostly in height, standing at least at 5'1. She wasn't fat or thin, being somewhere in the middle, the uniform she had on being slightly too big for her (again, slightly). Her blonde hair reached down to barely brush on her shoulders. With her facial features, she was a bit of a plain sight with her sort of muted blue eyes and thin lips, but there was something kind of appealing about her. It usually changed from person to person on what it was, but let's stick with her slightly thick eyebrows and gradually forming wrinkles for now.

She gave the two a look that basically read 'what?' as she gave them a quick look up and down. However, as soon as they flashed their badges, the look disappeared and there was no exact readable expression on her face. "Can I help you two?" she asked, revealing the slightly deep voice she had.

"Agents Boyega and Isaac," Sam stated before they both shoved the badges back into their pockets. "We're here to look at this body of a woman from a recent murder. Uh.."

She scoffed when he couldn't say the name, basically spitting out, "It was Mandy Bristow, 33 years old." She did a sort of double take on the two brothers, shaking her head at the sight of the two. "You two not reading up on your case?"

The two were silent and she simply shook her head again. "I'm Sheriff Christa Rayne. Need to look at the bodies? Follow me." At that, she walked along forward, the two following behind her. A bit of a bossy one, Christa was, but everyone that worked with her said that it kind of helped. Kind of.

As soon as they arrived at the front of the coroner's morgue, the door opened to reveal a tall but lanky man, his dark hair slicked back and his tan skin contrasting with the clean white fabric of his uniform. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Winchesters (in this case, agents Boyega and Isaac, really) but when Christa had given him a quick look, he simply nodded.

The brothers watched as Christa left before they stepped into the morgue, looking around at the multiple cold chambers on the wall. The man walked up to one of them, pulling it open to show the sheet-covered body. As soon as he pulled the sheet off, it showed something rather gruesome.

It was the corpse of Mandy Bristow, her short brown hair in a bit of a mess, her head tilted to the side. While there are other features that could've been noticed, nobody paid attention to them as they were staring at one thing: a hole in the woman's stomach area.

Sam gulped as he moved closer, trying to observe other things with the body, but his eyes going back to the hole. It wasn't huge, but small enough to squeeze out a- He shook his head at the thought and moved to look at his brother who had the same disturbed look on his face. The man with them, who'd already gotten over the sight of the corpse, offered the Winchesters some latex gloves. They shook their heads and after a while, they had simply left with disturbed stomachs.

"We've never seen anything like this at all," Sam said, glancing over at Dean who nodded. "What do you think this is?"

"Don't ask me. We gotta hit the books."


End file.
